A life well spent
by Invader Blunt
Summary: A one shot for my friend Starscream'sAngel. Zim's life after the truth
1. Chapter 1

A life well spent Intro

An Invaderzim fanfic

This story is a gift to my friend Starscream'sAngle. The first favorite to my account and the first comment to my story Unkillable, My first fan-fiction. This intro is a shout-out to my first friend.

HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!

Keep on trucking, No mater how much crap hits the fan, no mater how many people say your work sucks, KEEP ON WRITEING!!!!!!!!

Invaderblunt.


	2. Chapter 2

A life well spent.

An InvaderZim fan fiction

I do not own InvaderZim so don't sue my ass

Zim woke up with a start. His now human brother Gir was sitting on him, starring at his face as if it was a gigantic taco. Gir jumped off him with a squeal and ran out of his room at an insane speed. Zim got up and put on his clothes for the upcoming day. He look at himself in his mirror and saw his pale white face, red eyes, and raven black hair stare back at him. Ever since he and Gir had been turned human by the Tallest he was still startled by his own appearance. Zim's mind wandered back to the day that he was told the truth.........

His base exploded as he dragged unconscious Gir from the, now in ruins, house. He was breathing heavy as he dragged Gir to the sidewalk. He felt that his organ's where burning inside of him as he let go of Gir. He fell on the pavement next to Gir as his breathing got more and more labored. He vision was swimming and he felt himself slip into the darkness that was unconscious.

He woke up. He sat up and rubbed his aching head and looked around him. There was nothing left of his base and Gir was in a labored sleep..... Wait. SLEEP? Zim placed his hand's on Gir side. He was breathing! Zim rolled Gir over and saw the face of his robot companion. Which was now human! Zim was amazed. Gir had been turned human by the Tallest! He stood up and looked down at Gir. And next to Gir was his PAK.

Zim was startled by the fact his PAK had come off by itself. He looked down at where his countdown clock would be but instead he saw uncovered white skin. It was his own.

Zim woke up from this daydream of a memory. He walked out of his bedroom and into the kitchen looking for Gir. The only things there where a plate of waffles and a note that said to go to the blank lot where his house used to be. Zim wondered why he was going there. The note's writing was not Gir's but it looked familiar... It was Keef's handwriting.........

After Zim had been turned human he had found Keef in a tree. Zim gave back Keef's real eyeballs,that where in Zim's deactivated PAK, and broke the spell that the robotic eyeballs had placed on him. After Zim explained what he had done to him, Keef was horrified that Zim had done to him, but forgave him after Zim told him what he used to be and what he was now. After that Keef and Zim where good friends and hung out a lot. But not as much as they did when they first met

Zim shook himself out of this deep-thought and ate the waffles on the plate in front of him. He put his plate in the sink and walked to the front door. He put on his shoe's and picked up his backpack. He took his backpack everywhere with him. Dib had made it for him for his birthday.......

Dib's spy bug had seen all that had happened the day Zim and Gir turned human. Dib ran to the sight of the explosion and saw that Zim and Gir where sitting on the curb just outside of where there house used to be, sobbing. As Dib approached Zim held out his wrists expecting for Dib to capture him and experiment on him. Instead Dib took his hand and pulled him up, starting a friendship that lasts to this day. Dib let Zim stay at his house as Zim looked for an apartment. Zim and Dib where inseparable as Dib thought Zim how to be human, and Zim helped Dib fix Tak's ship . Zim and Dib where like brothers by the time Zim moved out.....

Zim was walking down the street to the location the note had said to go. He stoped at a crosswalk waiting for the signal to walk. Zim reached back to his backpack and pulled out a Ipod. He put a earbud in and played some music. He used it every day since Gaz had given it to him as a house warming gift.......

She is beautiful, Zim thought as he walked into Dib's house. Gaz was sitting on the couch playing her Gameslave2. Her black hair fell over her pale blue eyes as she muttered something inaudible to her game. Dib saw that Zim was starring at his sister and whispered in Zim's ear '' You know she likes you right?'' Zim blushed a deep red as Dib laughed at his reaction. 5 day's later, Zim gathered up enough courage to ask Gaz out. Her reply? ''What took you so long?''

Zim walked across the street. He walked further on until he came to a convenience store where Gir and him got snacks. Zim wanted to get some gum so he decided to go in. Zim walked in and Frank (the man behind the counter) greeted him. Frank knew Gir and Zim well and gave them special deals when they shopped there. See, Frank owed the boys quiet a bit. Frank used to be depressed all the time until he met Gir. Gir listened to Frank talk about his problems and helped him with his depression by making Frank laugh at his crazy antics. In fact Gir kept Frank from killing himself. So Frank gave Zim and Gir free stuff all the time as repayment for turning his life around.

Frank gave Zim some free gum and Zim walked out happy. He opened the pack of POOP cola gum and chewed on a piece as he was walking. He spat out the piece as soon as he tasted it. He had forgotten that he hated this gum. He wondered why he had gotten it. He realized that it was Gir's favorite flavor, Zim bought Gir a pack every day, Gir loves POOP brand food so Zim bought it for him every now and again........

Gir had changed. He had grown mentally and physically over the year after he was turned human. He was still crazy but not as crazy as he once was. In fact Gir had realized that he should act good for his new brother. Zim saw that Gir was behaving strangely normal and wanted to know why. When Zim asked Gir why he was acting so strange Gir's reply was "For you, Big brother."

Zim was a block away from his old base. As he walked this final block he wondered where his life would go from here? As he arrived he saw all the people he cared about jump out of nowhere (which was strange since it was an empty lot now) and yell "Happy birthday Zim!" As he saw his friends yell out this greeting he felt something. Zim felt that the life he was going to live was going to be a life well spent.

**Woot another story done!**

**A little something I wrote for Starscreame'sAngle**

**Rate and comment this piece of work or Gir will come to your house and eat all your snacks!**

**Invaderblunt signing off...**


End file.
